Hermione's Dreams
by Windrises
Summary: Hermione has a bad dream, so Ron tries to use a good-dreams spell on her. However, Hermione's mind gets stuck in the dream. Harry and Ron are worried if they'll be able to snap her out of it.


Note: Harry Potter was created by J. K. Rowling and is a film series owned by Warner Bros.

Hermione Granger was sleeping on her bed, but she was having a nightmare. During her nightmare, Hermione walked across the hallways of Hogwarts. She had a feeling that something was going to go wrong, so she nervously gulped. She gently pinched herself and said, "I need to get a hold of myself. Nothing has gone wrong, so I can't let a few nervous feelings bring me down." She nervously said, "I think things are going to be okay."

Hermione walked into class and was surprised to see that most of her classmates were there. She was used to be being the first student to arrive and she was used to dozens of classmates being late. She asked, "Did everybody arrive on-time?"

Professor Severus Snape answered, "Everybody except you."

Hermione had a shocked look on her face. She said, "I'm sorry about being late."

Snape replied, "You should be sorry for more, than simply being late."

Hermione looked confused, while asking, "What do you mean?"

Snape handed her latest test back to her and said, "Out of all of the students, you got the lowest score."

Hermione replied, "That's impossible."

Snape responded, "Then congratulations are in order, for making the impossible come true."

Hermione put her head on her desk and said, "I messed up."

Snape replied, "That's for sure, but let's not focus on such negativity. Start applauding for Hogwarts' smartest student, Draco Malfoy."

Hermione looked baffled, while asking, "What?"

Snape answered, "Draco got a hundred percent on the test."

The students started cheering for Draco. Draco had a smug smile on his face, while saying, "Thank you. I'm expecting you to start making statues, to honor the great and powerful Malfoy."

Ronald Weasley said, "Wow Draco, you're a lot smarter and cooler than I thought you were. Can I be friends with you?"

Draco grinned and replied, "Yes, if you stop being friends with Hermione."

Ron looked at Hermione and said, "You can hit the road, because Draco's my new buddy."

Hermione knew Ron lacked respect and loyalty, but she was still surprised that Ron would leave her. She asked, "Don't you still care about me?"

Ron answered, "Eh."

Hermione looked back at Professor Snape and asked, "Have you seen Harry Potter?"

Snape took a long pause, before saying, "I thought you knew what happened to him, but considering how low your test score was, I doubt you know anything. Voldemort defeated Harry."

Hermione looked scared, while asking, "What?"

Snape smiled harder than ever before, while saying, "My most annoying student has kicked the bucket! This is the best day in Hogwarts' history, wouldn't you agree?" Draco and Ron nodded in agreement.

Harry's uncle, Vernon Dursley, came into the room, with a bunch of cakes. Vernon said, "It's time to celebrate the end of Harry Potter, the worst nephew ever."

Hermione stood up and asked, "What's wrong with you guys? Don't you have any sympathy or sadness, over what happened to Harry?"

Vernon shook his head and answered, "That selfish boy had been hogging up my attic, for years. Talk about disgraceful."

Hermione angrily replied, "You guys are the disgraceful ones."

Snape responded, "Watch your tongue or you'll get a detention." Hermione stuck her tongue out and ran out of the classroom.

Hermione walked to the library, while hoping she could at least enjoy some reading. She walked inside and saw that all of the books were gone.

Professor Dolores Umbridge said, "I had all of Hogwarts' books removed."

Hermione asked, "Why would you do such a wicked thing?"

Umbridge answered, "Books are bad for people's brains."

Hermione replied, "You couldn't be more wrong about that."

Umbridge had an evil smile on her face, while asking, "Did you mock one of my decisions?"

Hermione said, "Indeed I do."

Umbridge replied, "Then I'm going to give you mountains of dentitions." She did an evil laugh.

Hermione opened her eyes and realized that it was a dream. She felt greatly relieved, while getting out of bed and getting ready for her latest day of school.

Hermione got ready early, as usual. She was still feeling nervous, because of her dream, so she decided to pay her friends a visit. She walked to Harry and Ron's room and knocked on the door. Since Harry had been defeated by Voldemort in her dream, Hermione hoped Harry was okay.

Harry opened the door. Hermione was so glad that Harry was alive, that she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. She said, "I'm so glad you came back to life."

Harry replied, "I don't remember dying."

Hermione said, "I'm sorry. You probably don't know what I'm talking about."

Ron replied, "You're usually incomprehensible, so that's hardly surprising."

Hermione nervously bit her tongue and said, "Last night, I had a nightmare."

Ron looked intrigued, while asking, "What happened?"

Hermione answered, "I got bad grades, the library disappeared, and Voldemort defeated Harry."

Ron asked, "What did I do?"

Hermione sighed and said, "You left me behind, so you could be buddies with Draco." Ron burst into laughter. Hermione sternly said, "It wasn't funny."

Harry asked, "Are you okay?"

Hermione said, "I guess so, but it wasn't my first nightmare. I've had quite a few, in the past few weeks."

Harry replied, "I wish we could help you."

Ron jumped off his bed and said, "I have a brilliant idea."

Ron has never had a brilliant idea, but Hermione and Harry tried to give him the benefit of the doubt. Hermione asked, "What's your idea?"

Ron explained, "There's a spell that can give people good dreams."

Hermione replied, "I've heard of that, but I've also heard it's dangerous."

Ron usually ignored warnings about danger, so he responded, "I'm sure they'll be no side-effects. Hold on." He put on the invisible cloak and left the room.

Hermione looked at Harry and asked, "What is he up to?"

Harry said, "He's going to steal a book, that has the good dreams spell."

Hermione asked, "He's stealing a book? You know I hate robberies, especially when they involve books."

Harry tried to make Hermione feel better, by saying, "Don't worry. He's just going to borrow the book."

Hermione folded her arms and replied, "Borrowing without permission is wrong, don't you know?"

Harry responded, "Wow, you sure love rules, don't you?"

A few minutes later, Ron returned. He didn't bother asking Hermione, whether or not she wanted the good dreams spell. He got out his wand and followed the spell book's instructions. Hermione fell asleep, on the couch.

Harry looked at Ron and said, "She wasn't supposed to take the dream spell, until school was over."

Ron replied, "Oh, my bad."

Harry said, "Now she's going to miss a day of school."

Ron replied, "Then I did her two favors. Wow, I'm an amazing friend." Harry rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, Hermione was having a much better dream, than the previous one. In this dream, Hermione walked into class and the teachers and students started applauding. She had a smile on her face, while asking, "What's going on?"

Professor Albus Dumbledore answered, "You're receiving a special reward."

Hermione asked, "What for?"

Dumbledore said, "For being Hogwarts' smartest student of all time." Hermione felt honored to be called that.

Luna Lovegood walked up to Hermione and said, "To honor your success, I made you a gift." She handed Hermione a book that was shaped like the luna moon.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, but she replied, "Thank you."

Luna responded, "They should name a planet after you."

Hermione said, "To be honest, having a library named after me would be good enough."

Dumbledore replied, "Speaking of libraries, I have wonderful news. For your outstanding intelligence, Hogwarts' library will be donated to you." Hermione had a giant grin on her face.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron went to class. Since Hermione was stuck in a dreaming spell, she wasn't in class. Because of that, Professor Snape walked up to Harry and Ron and asked, "Where's your female accomplice?"

Ron said, "She's taking a long nap."

Snape replied, "That doesn't like something she would, during school hours."

Harry said, "Ron used the good-dreams spell on her."

Snape bonked Ron on the head and asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Ron answered, "I'm pretty close to perfection, so I can't think of any problems."

Snape replied, "I've warned you punks, to never use that spell. As usual, you ignored my much-needed advice."

Ron asked, "What's wrong with Hermione having good dreams? Do you want your students to have nightmares?"

Snape replied, "The dream-spell will permanently keep Hermione asleep, unless you can wake her up."

Ron responded, "That should be easy. I'll just throw pillows and lamps at her."

Snape replied, "The only thing that can make a person wake up from the dream-spell, is if you can convince her that her real life is better than her dreams."

Harry asked, "How can we do that?"

Snape answered, "She'll be able to hear her. Just tell her about the positive aspects of her life and don't say anything stupid. In other words, don't let Ron talk."

Harry asked, "Can we go save her?"

Snape said, "Go ahead." Harry walked out of the classroom, while Ron ran out.

Harry and Ron went back to their room and saw Hermione sleeping on the floor. Harry looked at Ron and asked, "Why is she on the floor? She fell asleep on the couch."

Ron replied, "I put her on the floor, before we left."

Harry asked, "Why?"

Ron said, "I didn't want her to get perfume on my couch."

Harry replied, "But you use more perfume than she does."

Ron covered Harry's mouth and responded, "Don't say stuff like that. She might hear you." Hermione chuckled in her sleep.

Harry said, "We gotta wake Hermione up."

Ron asked, "How?"

Harry said, "We need to remind her about the best parts of life."

Ron smiled and replied, "Then I'll talk about myself." Harry rolled his eyes.

Hermione was dreaming about being surrounded with books. She stared at her new library, while feeling like the luckiest book-lover in the world. Luna started grabbing books and throwing them around. Hermione nervously asked Luna, "What are you doing?"

Luna said, "Any book that gets broken or ripped-up will be replaced. That means that clueless klutzes, like Ron, can break a dozen of your books and you won't lose a single one."

Hermione smiled and replied, "That sounds wonderful. I'll never have to worry about losing my precious books, ever again."

Luna started throwing books in the air, while saying, "Come on, Hermione. Let's celebrate." Hermione threw books around, while feeling like she was in paradise.

Ron spent twenty-two minutes, bragging about his charm and accomplishments. His attempts to wake Hermione up didn't work.

Harry said, "Ron, that wasn't helpful."

Ron asked, "I wasted twenty-two minutes? I could of watched an episode of Batman: The Animated Series, instead of doing this pointless chatting."

Harry sighed and replied, "You can go back to class. I'll try to wake Hermione up."

Ron responded, "Okay. Best of luck, bro." Ron left the room and started prancing to the snack machine.

Harry gently picked up Hermione and put her back on the couch, so she wouldn't have to sleep on the floor. He said, "Hermione, you need to wakeup. Professor Snape says I need to remind you about life's good qualities." He paused, while trying to think of something. He said, "If you stay in this dream, you'll never see your friends again. Well you'll see the dream's versions of your friends, but that's not the same thing."

Hermione's arm started to move. However, her mind was still stuck in the dream. Harry said, "Hermione, if you never wakeup, everybody at Hogwarts will miss you, especially Ron and me. We care about you and need you." He took a long pause, before saying, "I love you."

Hermione's eyes opened. She started getting up, while asking, "What happened?"

Harry said, "You were stuck in a dream, thanks to that dangerous dream-spell."

Hermione angrily replied, "Ron shouldn't of used that spell."

Harry responded, "Thankfully, Professor Snape taught me how to save you."

Hermione hugged Harry and said, "Thank you. You and Professor Snape really came in handy. By the way, that thing you said about loving me. Did you mean it?"

Harry replied, "A lot of people, at Hogwarts, love you."

Hermione said, "I also -"

Before Hermione could finish speaking, Ron came back in, with tons of snacks. He said, "I came to see if Hermione woke up."

Hermione replied, "I did."

Ron said, "I'm sorry about almost making you take a permanent nap."

Hermione folded her arms and replied, "I hope you become more responsible."

Ron responded, "I'll consider it."

Hermione said, "We better get back to class." Ron angrily sighed, at the thought of having to go back to class.

The trio returned to Professor Snape's class. Snape was relieved to see that Hermione was okay. He said, "Welcome back to class. Considering what you had to go through, I think you can be excused from first period's assignment."

Hermione replied, "Thank you for that and for telling Harry and Ron how to save me."

Snape responded, "No problem."

Hermione started working on her second period classwork. Harry whispered to Hermione, "What were you going to say earlier, before Ron interrupted?"

Hermione whispered back, "I love you too."

Harry blushed and replied, "That's cool. I'm glad you've woken up. Hogwarts wouldn't be as magical, without you."

Hermione smiled and continued working on her classwork. Although she loved a good dream, nothing could compare to the magic of reality.


End file.
